far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Thorgis
The Thorgis are a domesticated mix of Thorgian scorpion and old earth pet dog, they are almost exclusively found in Ragnhil, their system of origin. Origin The Thorgis are a breed of animals exclusive to the Ragnhil system. These animals from the feral world of Thorg can best be described as a mix between a dog breed popular on old earth as companions, known as “Corgis” and the native Thorgian scorpions. The origins of this ungodly cute species is unknown and wildly speculated on. Some say a mad Cygnus or Triangulum genetic engineer decided to create these animals for entertainment purposes. Others would say the Burning of Thorg caused this species to appear when the Aquilan fire rolled over the world, mutating the animals into existence. Some conspiracy theorists even reference the Guild when elaborating on the origins of the Thorgi. All in all not much is known, except the fact that they were first spotted a few years following the creation of The Deathless all over the newly named Koschei as pets and guard “dogs”. Characteristics Physical Traits Thorgis vary wildly in shapes, size, and canine/scorpion aspects, making for different “breeds” which demonstrate their various features. Generally however a Thorgi appears canine in general form with added scorpioid traits. Depending on the breed the Thorgi can have chitinous plating instead of fur edging the animal closer to the scorpion side. The canine-scorpioids’ sizes go from extremely small to unusually big compared to normal dogs. The largest recorded specimen being “Bozo” standing at approximately 3’ tall at the shoulder with his stinger rising up to eye level. The usual scorpioid traits found in Thorgis are mandibles, pincers, extra legs (usually totalling at eight), multiple eyes, and a tail with or without a stinger. Breeds who possess a stinger are strictly limited in the civilian sphere, as they are considered too dangerous for simple companionship. Venom Thorgi venoms differ from breed to breed just like their Thorgian scorpion counterparts. The majority of venoms however are paralytic in nature, the difference lying in what/how they paralyze. Unless bred to become stronger, a Thorgi’s sting isn’t usually deadly. They seem however to follow the typical scorpion rule of thumb that, the bigger they get, less potent the poison. Some breeds are made to produce toxins that can be used in the medical field, La Résidence, the Caduceus medical facility on Koschei, is known to have its own breed named after it after they commissioned a breeder to create a thorgi to their exact specification Reproduction Thorgis mothers give live birth, producing litters of four to six pups that look exactly like typical dog puppies until their scorpioid traits start showing a few weeks following birth. Different breeds can reproduce with one another. The pups usually show combined traits from their parent breeds when crossed, which makes selective breeding an option with Thorgis, breeding in or out desired traits. Thorgis and Society Koschei Over the years the Thorgis have become a status symbol in the High Koscheian society, their odd composition and exclusivity to the system make it somewhat of a status symbol, as Thorgis can become quite expensive. Over the years of domestication the job of Thorgi breeder has become a viable option for those Koscheians who can’t get enough of the little creatures. The process for becoming one however is extremely arduous, as they are required years of training to properly handle and know Thorgis to the core. The best breeder training programs include expeditions to Thorg, where potential breeders and their handlers go and observe or capture wild Thorgi specimens. Thorg Feral Thorgis are an entirely different matter, where domesticated Thorgis are docile and can be inoffensive, the feral ones, shaped by the ruthless planet, can be quite dangerous. Some Thorgian tribes have been observed using Thorgis as hunting and fighting animals. The Deathless The Deathless are known to breed their own Thorgis, favouring the more aggressive and violent traits paired with deadly venoms for military purposes, while favouring paralytic but non-deadly venoms when they are creating a “guard dog” breed or for their private police forces. Becoming a Deathless breeder is one of the hardest but most rewarding career opportunities, as only the best are selected for their Ckophundz (pronounced scorphunds) programs. Thorgis in these units are most probably the only time Thorgis would be seen outside of the Ragnhil system due to their silicon-based system clashing with “normal” nutrition. Category:Ragnhil Category:The Deathless